


Boss Baby (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Series: Baby, You're Mine |Traducción| [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Albus Severus Potter, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Barty y el resto de sus compañeros del trabajo estaban bastante familiarizados con el hijo adoptado de su jefe, Albus Severus Potter-Ryddle.Sin embargo, no sabían qué pensar cuando el pequeño niño de nueve años comenzó la reunión semanal en lugar de su jefe, Tom Ryddle.*Traducción autorizada por Fairygirl34.





	Boss Baby (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boss Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584726) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Fairygirl34, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.  
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero te guste esta historia!

**Nota de la autora:**

Para serles sincera, no he visto la película ‘Baby Boss (Un jefe en pañales), pero no podía de dejar pasar la inspiración que me dio para escribir esto.

* * *

 

**Baby Boss**

**Por Fairygirl34**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

 

Barty Crouch Jr. se enorgullecía de decir qué era una persona que por lo general podía mantener una expresión seria en la mayoría de las situaciones. Sabía cuándo era necesario colocar una máscara desinteresada y qué tipo de situaciones lo requerían. Otras veces, podía reír, bromear y expresarse como cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, Barty estaba completamente seguro de que llevaba una expresión atónica igual a la de todos los presentes en la sala de reuniones.

El resto de empleados y él habían entrado a la habitación esperando ver a su jefe y líder, Tom Ryddle, de pie frente al proyector con su fija, mortal e intensa mirada que les hacía pensar que iban a ser despedidos ese día. Quizás hubiera sido una reunión normal con presentaciones típicas en gráficas sobre cómo podrían mejorara sus productos y venderlos de tal manera qué cumplan con sus objetivos.

En cambio, un niño que medía como medio metro estaba al frente con una camisa azul oscuro y bonitos pantalones negros así como unas buenas zapatillas que tenían el logo de Batman en ellos. Su desordenado cabello negro y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda se encontraban muy abiertos, observando.

Tanto los que se encontraban en la sala y la compañía en general estaban familiarizados con el hijo adoptivo de su jefe, Albus Severus Potter-Ryddle. No era extraño verlo por allí.

… Pero siempre solía estar acompañado de un adulto.

Oh, esperen. Ahí estaba Regulus Black -el asistente personal de Ryddle- parado a su lado con una expresión completamente en blanco. Barty a veces se preguntaba sí Regulus era un robot. Nunca parecía mostrar emociones.

La atención de Barty regresó al niño, mismo que estaba sobre un taburete para poder mirar a través de la mesa del personal del directivo, que tenia personas como el despreciable Cornelius Fudge y al odiado sapo rosa llamado Dolores Umbridge; sin contar que también estaba parte del consejo presente como por ejemplo, Lucios Malfoy.

Todos hablaban a susurros, esperando la llegada de su jefe.

Nadie se atrevió a faltarle al respeto al hijo de su jefe cuando bien este podía llegar en cualquier momento… pero tenían curiosidad de saber por qué el niño estaba aquí y no su líder. Aunque Barty podía ver qué no estaban muy contentos con tener a un niño en la sala.

Al menos eran lo suficiente inteligentes para no hablar… por ahora.

—¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor? —Una voz se alzó logrando ganar la atención de los presentes—. Gracias.

Barty no sabía sí reír o hacer una mueca cuando el más joven de la sala tomó un puntero y comenzó la reunión.

Decidió colocar una mirada neutra en su lugar.

—Antes que nada, papá me dio instrucciones para empezar esta reunión mientras está atendiendo algo muy importante —Albus Severus explicó rápido antes de mover su taburete a una de las pantallas que presentaba un gráfico.

Fue bastante adorable ver a un niño de nueve años acomodar su banquito en la posición correcta.

—Las ventas en este mes han aumentado un 10%, pero sigue estando en un nivel más bajo a comparación de las ganancias del ultimo año. Marketing necesita encontrar otras alternativas para atraer consumidores sin llegar a ser molesta. A nadie le gusta ver publicidad molesta cuando esta tratando de ver la tele—El niño declaró, serio.

O tan serio como un niño podía ser.

—Ahora, ¿alguien podría…?

— _Hem. Hem._

Dios. No saben cuánto Barty odiaba a Umbridge y su tono de voz.

—¿Sí, sapo? —soltó Albus en un siseo (de nuevo, tanto como un niño podía hacerlo).

Le tomó todo su autocontrol a Barty para no reírse ante el apodo que le había dado a la monstruosidad rosa que caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa. Umbridge entrecerró los ojos antes de sonreír  de una forma amable y condescendiente a la vez.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?

Esa era una pregunta de la que todos querían una respuesta.

—Papá y papi están en la oficina de papá haciendo cosas de adultos. Pero no sé qué —Albus respondió molesto. Probablemente por la interrupción de Umbridge así como desconocer qué estaba haciendo sus padres.

Aunque parecía que los demás habían entendido lo que su jefe estaba haciendo. Barty sin duda estaba divertido que su jefe no podía mantenerse en sus pantalones cuando su esposo estaba cerca. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevería a decir algo a menos que quisieran sentir la ira del hombre.

—Ahora bien, como iba diciendo —Albus deliberadamente miró a Umbridge, que a cambio entrecerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios en respuesta—, Empresas Ryddle está en el puesto número uno en todas las Islas Británicas y queremos que siga así, pero Corporaciones El Fénix nos está siguiendo de cerca en el mercado.

— _Hem. Hem._

—¿Sí? —preguntó Albus tan cortésmente como pudo. Papá siempre le decía que nunca debía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad frente a otros. Sobre todo a aquellos que no te agradaban o confiabas.

—Creo que esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos y que deberías ir a buscar a tu padre —exclamó la mujer mayor en un tono alto de voz como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de tres años con algún trastorno mental. Y al darle lo que pensaba ella era una sonrisa de cortesía, hacia parecer su cara aun más a un sapo.

Barty tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado con el aspecto neutral que Albus estaba tomando mientras alternaba su mirada a Umbridge. No estaba del todo seguro de sí se trataba de una batalla de voluntades o un concurso de miradas dado que ninguno parecían querer ser el primero en parpadear. Creía que era un poco de ambos.

—Reggie. Por favor, llama a seguridad para que escolten al sapo —Albus ordenó repentinamente—. Oh. ¿Y sapo? Estás despedida.

—¡¿Disculpa?! ¡No tienes el poder para despedirme! —reclamó la mayor con altivez.

La reunión se había vuelto bastante interesante ahora. Barty incluso había visto a Regulus tomar su teléfono y hacer una llamada a quien supuso era seguridad.

—¡Sí, lo tengo, porque papá iba a despedirte de todas formas! —Albus le sacó la lengua—. ¡Y tú ropa es fea! ¡Sapo!

La cara de Umbridge se volvió de un tono desagradable de rojizo, sus ojos brillaban llenos de odio.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, pequeño mocoso!? ¡Los niños deben respetar a sus mayores!

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Los iris esmeraldas se estrecharon—. Te arrepentirás de esto.

—¡Ja! ¡No eres más que un mocoso insolente que se esconde tras los faldones de su padre! ¡Ni siquiera eres su verdadero hijo! Seguro lo sabes—Umbridge soltó con un aire de superioridad.

Muchos en la sala jadearon y se quedaron helados. Barty no podía creer que le había faltado el respeto al hijo de su jefe de esa forma. ¡No era más que un niño! Claro, un día iba a heredar Empresas Ryddle y podrían no estar relacionados por la sangre, pero eso no quería decir que su líder no veía a Albus como propio.

Se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, cada uno esperando que otra cosa mala pasara. ¿Cuál? No estaban seguros.

—¿Acabo de oírte amenazar a mi hijo? —Una voz familiar siseó.

Todos, menos Albus y Regulus, palidecieron cuando voltearon como uno en dirección a la puerta donde su jefe entró emitiendo un aura intimidante.

—¡Papá! —El niño de nueve años sonrió feliz y saltó del taburete para correr al lado del hombre mayor. Barty prácticamente podía sentir la suficiencia del niño ahora que su padre estaba aquí para apoyarlo. Las cosas no estaban mejorando para Umbridge.

—P-Por supuesto que no, mi señor —Umbridge rápido trato de explicar—. Sólo le estaba informando al pequeño que esto no es un patio de juegos.

Ojos azules helados la miraron con dureza y Barty se alegró de no estar en el extremo receptor. El encuentro entre sus ojos no duró mucho tiempo y pronto los de Umbridge cayeron, Ryddle parecía muy satisfecho por la sumisión de la mujer sapo.

—No es tu deber decirle a mi hijo lo que puede y no puede hacer. Él ya lo sabe —Tom declaró.

—¡Trate de comenzar la reunión como me lo pediste, papá! —Albus hizo un puchero y dirigió sus grandes ojos esmeraldas a Tom—. ¡Pero ese viejo y feo sapo de color rosa estaba siendo mala! ¡Hasta la despedí! ¡Pero ella no quería irse!

Barty estaba impresionado.

Tom entrecerró sus ojos a Umbridge, quien tenía una expresión de haber sido pillada ante lo declarado por Albus. A pesar de que no era una _muy buena_ razón, Tom no había pensado en mantener a Umbridge más en su lista de empleados. Afortunadamente para él, tenía suficiente información para chantajearla y así evitar que él y su familia fueran calumniados de alguna manera.

—Ya lo has oído, Sra. Umbridge. Ya no trabajas aquí —Tom dio como comentario final.

En ese momento, seguridad entró para escoltar a Umbridge a la salida con algo de resistencia por parte de esta. Barty se encogió ligeramente cuando la ahora ex empleada empezó a soltar un lenguaje inapropiado y despectivo que no debería decirse en torno a un niño de nueve años.

Después de que el espectáculo había terminado, Tom susurró al oído del niño y Barty observó como Albus tenia una mirada excitada en sus ojos y rápido corrió a la puerta con Regulus siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¡Chau! —El niño gritó mientras salía riendo por el pasillo hasta que ya no pudieron escucharlo.

Barty Crouch Jr. se enorgullecía de ser una persona que por lo general podía mantener una expresión seria en la mayoría de las situaciones. Sabía cuándo era necesaria colocar una máscara desinteresada. Otras veces, podía reír, bromear y expresarse como cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que su cara de póker habitual había sido rota por una sonrisa. En realidad estaba contento de que el pequeño haya estado en la reunión.

Los días en el trabajo ya no serían aburridos, eso era seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del traductor.
> 
> ¡Y llegamos al final de esta serie! 
> 
> Debo admitir que Albus me parece tan adorable al imaginarlo dando órdenes por doquier a los chuchos de Tom x’D
> 
> Sobre sí habrá más capítulos en un futuro próximo, desconozco la respuesta. Hasta aquí han sido publicados pero no se preocupen, apenas haya otro se los traeré. ;)  
> ¿Qué les pareció esta parte? ¿O la serie en general? ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita y la que menos les gustó?   
> ¡Espero qué les haya gustado tanto como a mí traducirla!
> 
> Gracias a todos quienes han apoyado a esta serie a través de comentarios, votos (o kudos), marcándolas entre sus listas de lectura o sólo leído. Significan todo para mí y me animan a continuar con esto.  
> ¡Nos vemos en otros proyectos!  
> Les quiere,  
> Alyssa S.


End file.
